Hermione's Song
by Kaccee
Summary: Mione's super depressed...and everyone wants to help but only one person can help her now


A/N this is depressing. I don't know why I wrote it. Please read this and my other stories. I own Rosa and Zac. The song is Blink 182: Adam's song. R/R

Hermione's Song

__

I never thought I'd die alone,

I laughed the loudest who'd have known?

I traced the cord back to the wall,

No wonder it was never plugged in at all.

Hermione climbed through the portrait hole. Her face was blank and she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and too much crying. She walked across the common room like a robot. People jumped out of her way, as she wouldn't have steered away. She had become a shell of the person she had once been. 

"Do you think she's OK?" Ron asked Zac and Rosa.

"Are you blind? She's heart broken. He was one of her best friends and he disappeared. Do YOU think she's OK?" Rosa was practically screaming. Her best friend was in horrible condition.

"I want to talk to her."

"Ron, just leave her alone. If anyone should talk to her it should be Rosa." Zac stated, looking over at Rosa.

"OK, OK, I'll talk to her." Rosa got up off the couch.

"Rosa?"

"Yah Ron?" 

"Give her this."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Harry told me to give it to her if he wasn't back in three months. It's three months today."

"I'll give it to her." She took the wrapped parcel from her friend's hands and walked in the direction that Hermione had gone.

__

I took my time, I hurried up.

The choice was mine I didn't think enough.

I'm too depressed to go on.

You'll be sorry when I'm gone.

"Hermione?" Rosa opened the door to the dormitory.

"I'm in here." She heard a weak voice say. That was the most she had heard from Hermione in the past three months.

"I need to talk to you."

"OK, come in." Rosa walked to Hermione's bed. She was sitting on it looking at a photograph of her and Harry. The corners were frayed and there were teardrops on it.

"This is from Harry." She gave her the present. "Are you going to open it?"

"Yes." She started slowly ripping off the paper. Inside was a frame, and in the frame was a double of the picture Hermione had been looking at. On the bottom of the red frame, engraved in gold writing were the words: 'Truly, Madly, Deeply.' 

Rosa saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are you OK sweetie?"

"No, Rosa, I'm not OK!" A single tear slid down her pale cheek. " Before Harry left." She swallowed hard. "He told me... He told me he loved me." Rosa looked at Hermione with her mouth open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"And we, we..." another tear fell on the bedspread. "We went all the way."

"Do you think your pregnant or something?"

"No, no. We used protection. But now it's like we have this bond." Rosa understood, and she nodded her head. "I know he's alive, even if nobody else believes it. I just want him home."

__

I never conquered, rarely came,

16 just held such better days.

Days when I still felt alive,

We couldn't wait to get outside.

The world was wide, too late to try,

The tour was over I'd survived.

I couldn't wait till I got home,

To pass the time in my room alone.

~~ Flashback ~~ 

"Harry why do you have to go?" Hermione was in Harry's arms. The morning he was to go.

"The fate of the free world rests on me! I have to go."

"Then can I come with you?"

"No. I don't want to put you in danger."

"Please don't go."

"I have to."

~~ End of Flashback ~~

Rosa gave Hermione a hug. "I know, I want him back too. We all do, I'm sure he'll come home." Rosa had only said this to comfort her friend. She was always skeptical Harry would return. She knew the power of Voldemort. But not many people did.

'I want to go home' Harry's mind was racing. He had been on a search for the past three months and what did he have to show for it? Nothing, many dead ends but no evil dark lord. He kept walking, the same direction he had been going for the past week. He was hiking through a forest in Albania, the recent hid-out for Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The only thought that kept him going was Hermione. They way she smelt, the way she laughed, the way she always made him feel mushy inside. And the present he was going to give to her at graduation. He turned his head to the side and was suddenly knocked unconscious. 

__

I never thought, I'd die alone.

Another six months I'll be unknown.

Give all my stuff, to all my friends.

You'll never set foot in my room again.

You'll close it off, board it up.

Remember the time that I spilt the cup,

Of apple juice in the hall,

Please tell mom this is not her fault.

Hermione felt better after talking to Rosa. She always did. They had decided not to tell anyone. It would be their secret, until Harry got back, when and if he got back...

Harry woke up in a dim cave. In the corner was a figure, the short, fat figure of Wormtail. Harry sneered at him. 

"Master, Master, he has awakened!" The rat excitedly whispered. At that moment a thin wisp of green smoke appeared. It grew and grew until it was large enough for a man and Voldemort emerged. 

"It is good to see you again Potter. Better this time, because you, will die!"

Harry looked at the menacing frame.

"You'll never kill me."

"How wrong you are." Harry struggled to stand up but he was tied to the wall. "Wormtail?"

"Yes master?"

"Give him his wand."

"Of course master, anything you say master." Wormtail's silver arm penetrated into his robes to produce Harry's wand. He scuttled over and handed it to Harry. Harry spat on Wormtail's feet.

"Removerae" Voldemort shouted and Harry was able to stand. "Shall I kill you fast with no pain? Or torture you first?"

" Crucio!" Harry bellowed. He had been taught all the unforgivable curses in preparation of his battle. Voldemort was withering on the floor. "How do you like that old man?"

"Crucio." Voldemort whispered back at Harry, but he missed. Harry took off the spell. 

"Want me to do that again?" He was doing unto Voldemort as Voldemort had done unto him in his fourth year. Voldemort stood up as tall as ever and started to inch towards Harry.

"Adavra Kadavra!" Harry shouted so loudly and with such power that Voldemort AND Wormtail lay motionless on the ground in a mere second. Harry then passed out.

__

I never conquered, rarely came.

But tomorrow holds such better days.

Days when I can still feel alive.

When I can't wait to get outside.

It was now graduation. The valedictorian, Draco Malfoy, was saying his speech. Hermione wasn't listening. ' I should be up there. No, HARRY should be up there.' Her heart filled with sadness at the thought. Dumbledore stood up and started to announce the names. When she was called she went up, not smiling, but still receiving the biggest cheers so far. Dumbledore said the last name and everyone sat down.

"There is one more person who is graduation tonight." 

'Oh god' thought Hermione 'He's going to give a speech about the famous Harry Potter.'

"Please, all give a round of applause for the last graduate of 2005, Harry Potter." Hermione kept her head down, she didn't want to start crying when they showed his picture on the wall. But her head wasn't down for long. Rosa elbowed her in the ribs. 

"Look." Rosa whispered to her. On the stage was none other then Harry himself, Hermione felt her eyes water. Tears started pouring down her face.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said. Harry jumped off the stage and ran towards her. He picked her up and kissed her. He kissed her with all the passion that had been bottled up for the past almost six months. She pulled away. He looked deep into her eyes, as he always did.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Harry got down on one of his knees and pulled a red velvet box out of his graduation robes. He opened it to reveal a gold band with a diamond in the middle. The classic engagement ring.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" She didn't hesitate for a second.

"Of course!"

__

The world is wide, the time goes by.

The tour is over, I've survived.

I can't wait till I get home,

To pass the time in my room alone.

A/N that's it, the whole kablooie! It's probably been done before but everything has. I hope you liked it. It took a long time, not to mention help from my dear sister. Please R/R.

ThAnKs ThE cRaZy KaCcEe

__


End file.
